


Mating Season

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, fishfucker supreme ayyyyyyyyyyy, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Prince Sidon could have chosen from a number of eligible choices, but he had to have you.[Prince Sidon/Reader].





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, man. i'm a dirty fishfucker. what can i say?

Sidon thought you were irresistible in more ways than one, there weren’t enough appendages on both hands combined to name them all. Time had passed rapidly for you both, though he couldn’t claim to be troubled by the same trivialities that hylian’s faced. He had spent evenings observing as you pushed persistently at your skin; lifting at the temples for several seconds before letting bounce back into place, your expression withering as a malnourished flower would.

He would never understand the standards of outward appearances to which hylian’s held themselves, especially you. You possessed a wisdom far beyond your years, a knowledge well reserved for the oracles and elders who had seen war and peace. Even though your physical appearance had kept pace with your growing wisdom, much like butterfly through it’s stages of metamorphosis, he thought you to be unfathomably splendid.

“Perhaps I am beginning to understand how it feels…” Sidon muttered to himself, chin clasped firmly between his fingers while watching couples parade around him, and others show intrigue in one another.

The approach of spring at the domain often signified the beginning of life. In months time, there would be multiple additions of zora, many lovers, many marriages. In your words, it was “that time of year where everyone suddenly wants babies”.

“Hylian’s don’t experience the same need for offspring?” he recalled asking you in one instance.

“Nah,” you replied, popping your tongue from the corner of your mouth. He stared at you while you took aim with bow and arrow at a distant beehive. “We’re more… uh, interested in doing it just because we can. Besides, if mating season were a thing for us, I’d be really worried about the kinds of people who’d have kids.”

Sidon clasped his hands before him, hunching towards you. “I see! Fascinating. Once again, you’ve proven most knowledgeable on the subject!”

“Yup!” you chirped, drawing the thick string back before launching the arrow across the lake.

Those days had been much simpler for you both. You were less anchored by the complications of existing as a hylian, a twinkle in your eye, invigorated by everything around you. Sidon, on the other hand, began to feel differently of many things–including his role as future king and what that truly entailed.

In days gone by, mating season had held little significance to him on a personal level. He blamed that on his youth and his previous disinterest of holding someone so intimately dear to him. But, he wouldn’t deny that it had become increasingly difficult to feign his feelings and instincts.

He hadn’t understood just how much he restrained himself until the evening you swam together in East Reservoir Lake. The blissful moments leading up to it had faded into a blur. He could vaguely recall your lips splitting into a grin as he backstroked across the lake with you straddling his waist, guided by the soft glow of moonlight and stars speckling the surface like fireflies frozen in time. Your hair was wet, and your skin glistened as water rolled down your shoulders like diamonds.

You were positively ethereal. He wanted you so badly.

Sidon had returned you to the dock at your request, albeit reluctantly. You faced away from him, your arms rested atop of the luminous stone to keep your body still. When he planted either arm at your sides, grasping the dock to trap you against him, you responded with nothing more than an inquisitive glance over your shoulder. A rush of air pushed through your lips as a quiver of surprise when his face nestled against the crook of your neck. The rough texture of his lips lightly traced the expanse of exposed skin, the tips of his teeth soon resting in place of his lips as he bit into your flesh.

You reeled back against his chest, attempting to ease the discomfort and dislodge his teeth from your shoulder. Midst of the water rippling with your erratic motions, Sidon easily encircled your waist with an arm, holding you above the water’s surface and nearer to him.

A faint taste touched his tongue, rousing tingles in his mouth the more overwhelming it became. The crystalline waters that engorged the reservoir tinged pink next to you as you bled, the warm substance streaked the contour of your clavicle before dripping off your body.

He felt a rush of excitement through his veins, the sight was as enthralling to him as it was horrifying. Your struggles had mostly subsided, the tumultuous waters had eased into ripples, and your groans dwindled into mere hisses as the pain numbed. There was something about the sight that made him want to try more, nestle his teeth further into your body, feel you more; enraptured by the way you squirmed and moaned against him.

A word that came to mind was ‘vile’. There was a larger part of him still that felt absolutely repulsed. He had rarely drawn blood from a foe much less ever left a scratch on you, yet he couldn’t will himself to withdraw his teeth nor to release you.

“I…I know you’ve been struggling, Sidon,” you spoke at last, the words tumbling from your tongue clumsily as heavily as though you couldn’t enunciate properly. “I know you’ve been fighting all of this time. I want you to kn-know… that I’m here for you. It’s okay.”

He didn’t need anything else to coax him into action. You released a shriek of surprise upon being hoisted up further, your waist nearly breaking the surface of the water as he pushed your chest and arms flush against the dock of carved stone. Should there ever have existed a cold that could chill a zora, it was now as a shiver from your body reverberated through his own.  
  
Your back was bear and in his view to gaze upon, studying the droplets rolling away from the curve of your spine towards your stomach. Only a pair of shorts separated your bodies, a significance that he would never fully understand. Nevertheless, he was quick to remove them from your legs before guiding your rear closer to his groin.

It was then, as his claspers unsheathed and he eagerly guided one to your entrance, that he loosened his jaws from your shoulder and withdrew his teeth, leaving a perfectly round row of puncture wounds that continued to streak your body with red. The mark would pique the curiosity of everyone around you, you were both aware.

Everyone would know what transpired.

“My love, I won’t make you regret your decision.” Sidon had whispered shakily against the shell of your ear, his eagerness and need quickly reached desperation. He observed the changes in your expression; every twist and furrow as he spread your legs apart and pushed himself into you from behind, creating a gentle gush of water against the dock.

Clasping the edges of the dock until the color drained from your knuckles, Sidon noticed the way your cheeks caved inward as you bit down on the flesh, stifling any noise as he slowly withdrew his clasper only to bury himself back into you, thrusting deeper than he had before.

He began to lose himself in sensation; the heavy pants that pried their way from between your lips as you accommodated to his great girth, the water that splashed with the erratic movements. It wasn’t long before his lips had returned to the crook of your neck, circling his tongue around the moist flesh before latching his teeth into you once again.

This time you cried out, attempting to reel your neck away from him. It coaxed him into biting harder and drawing both hands from your waist to clasp tightly over your own, pinning them to the edge of the dock, immobilizing your further.

“Si-Sidon…” you moaned his name, threading your fingers through his webbed ones. The tender gesture meant nothing to him as of now.

He heard his name bounce off your tongue many times, voice at times lowering and rising with the vigor in which he rammed into you. It was a beautiful chorus. Ever so gradually, your muffled cries and moans became more confident, your voice crisp and firm.

“SIDON!”

All at once, the breathtaking image of the night sky speckled by stars and the lake being bathed in moonlight was enveloped by a bright light and awareness suddenly found him. It took him a moment to gather his bearings as he quickly pushed himself to the surface of the water, surveying the blue sky blemished by thick streaks of gray clouds.

“Gracious, I was starting to think I’d have to jump in there to wake you up.” When Sidon tilted his head towards the voice, he nearly considering ducking below the surface to avoid your pointed glare. You were tidily dressed and gazing out at the lake with a distant look. “Your father wants to speak to you. Don’t keep him waiting for too much longer.”

Sidon was unable to will himself to speak. Everything had been a dream. You were as clean and poised as your always tried to project yourself as; none of his marks marred your flesh as an ominous warning to others.

You were simply as you always were.

Even once he joined you at your side, slowly climbing from the pool of water in which he had slumbered, you showed none of the vulnerabilities that he had just seen. The only thing he found familiar in this instance was a warm smile and the comfort of your palm flush against his.


End file.
